


Moment of Happiness

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [27]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Misto and Tugger share a moment after the Jellicle Ball.





	Moment of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'role reversal'.

"Hey. Something wrong?" Tugger's voice caused one of Misto's ears to twitch towards him, but he didn't look away from the stars. A sigh and Tugger curled around him. "Misto."

Sighing, Mistoffelees settled back against Tugger's chest. "I'm worried."

"About what? We got Old Top back thanks to moi and you got to strut your stuff." Tugger nuzzled between Misto's ears. "I'd say we had a good night."

Misto wrapped his tail around Tugger's waist. "I just-- I get the feeling that Macavity kidnapping Old Deuteronomy was the start of something."

"Maybe." Tugger's tail wound around Misto's waist in return. "No matter what, we're gonna beat him. He doesn't have magic and I do."

Misto couldn't stop a laugh when Tugger let a little crackle of electricity loose, right where he was ticklish. "Not fair, Tugger. You know my weak spots."

"And you know mine, but that doesn't matter because I know you'd never take advantage of them." Tugger gently turned Misto to face him.

Nodding, Misto purred as he rubbed his cheek against Tugger's. "You know I won't."

"If it makes you feel better, we can check in with Spook and Spookette later," Tugger suggested after a few moments of silence. "Their magic works differently from mine and maybe they can detect something I can't."

Misto smiled, touched by the offer. For all that they'd helped Tugger when he'd first started using magic, Coricopat and Tantomille still made him uneasy. That he would offer to consult with them, just to help Misto, meant a lot to him. "We'll see how things look during the day."

"Up to you." Tugger turned Misto's head so he could kiss him, light and swift, but with a hint of something more.

Purring louder, Misto responded to the kiss and the implicit question. In a shower of blue sparkles, they disappeared from their perch and reappeared in their home, never once breaking off the kiss. "Love you, Tugger."

"Love you, too, Misto."

**Author's Note:**

> Some inspiration taken from [The Jellicle Chronicles](http://www.jelliclechronicles.org/stories.htm).


End file.
